


Sweet

by noalinnea



Category: Berlin Station (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalinnea/pseuds/noalinnea
Summary: Daniel won't be baited. He most certainly won't.





	Sweet

It's not meant as a gesture of comfort, or sympathy, even, her hand on his arm. It’s calculation, nothing more. She's trying to bait him. But he’s not going to fall for that, not now, not ever. Two can play at this game, and why shouldn't he enjoy himself along the way, Daniel thinks, and smiles, when he slides his hand into her hair and pulls her towards him. And doesn’t she smell sweet.

It's a shame, though, that he's not attracted to her, not really, anyway. But he'll make do. He’ll make do, as always. Part of the job.


End file.
